Kita Akan Baik-Baik Saja
by Himomo Senohara
Summary: Menghadapi tahun 2001, Firo dan Enis diam-diam bertemu dengan Isaac dan Miria. Apakah yang mereka bicarakan? Any RnR? WARNING : OOC, AU, aneh, dan gila-abal. First FF on Baccano! ID Version.


"Aku adalah _homonculus_, jadi jangan pedulikan aku!"

"Tidak. Jika 'ayah' kamu adalah Szilard yang sering kali mempermainkan perasaan orang, itu _tidak_ benar."

Di kegelapan yang sangat pekat, terlihat dua manusia – yang lebih tepat dibilang makhluk yang _immortal_ gara-gara meminum ramuan itu – berguling di lantai dekat markas keluarga Martillo karena saling bertengkar. Satunya cowok dengan jaket tipis berwarna hijau dengan wajah yang *ehem* ganteng. Lainnya adalah gadis berambut merah maron (?) dengan mata berwarna mirip dengan cowok ganteng berambut cokelat muda tersebut. Diam-diam gadis tersebut menaruh hati padanya…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baccano!** ~ **Kita akan Baik-Baik Saja**

© AyaTsuDaryl'Yan / Kananika Skaarsgard / LietLenkija-Yeka

_**A/N**_ : First FF on fandom non-mainstream _**Baccano!**_. I loved only for Isaac x Miria and Firo x Ennis. They seemed SO SWEET, so I have daydreaming that they would've married *OH HELL YES!*. _BTW_, I can't drawing Isaac and Miria's _hyperactive_ personalities, so please gimme your concrits. And please enjoy this ff and **DON'T FLAME ME!**

**[** Disclaimer : _**Baccano!**_ ~ **Ryohgo Narita**, Warning : OOC, AU, gila-abal, gombal tingkat dewa, Isaac dan Miria _overacting_, misstypo(s), dll dst dsb~ **]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pada tahun 2001…**

"_WHAT THE HECK IS THAAAAATTTT? !_" seru sepasang kekasih (?) terlihat syok di hadapan muka sepasang lain yang sedang duduk adem ayem *sebenarnya lebih tepat dibilang mereka duduk dengan gak AWESOME-nya* di meja pesanan di dekat café. Alih-alih menatap sepasang kekasih konyol dan bikin sang author ngakak setengah mampus *sang author sialan kontan aja dilempar piso sama pasangan gila tersebut*, mereka berdua malah ber-_blushing_ ria.

Yap, cewek berambut panjang berwarna keemasan terlihat mangap setengah mampus melihat seorang cewek berambut merah maron yang entah kenapa masih aja awet muda walau mereka udah lama nongol di tahun 1930-an, sama kayak pasangan maha gila tersebut. Apalagi, muka cewek berambut merah maron itu terlihat sangat, _sangat_, **sangat**, sangat, SANGAT, _SANGAT_, **SANGAT**, dan SANGAT memerah lantaran sedang duduk di depan cowok yang (diam-diam) ditaksirnya 70 tahun yang lalu.

"Halo Isaac dan Miria. Apa kabar?" sapa seorang cowok sangat GANTENG yang terlihat asyik duduk-duduk sambil menyandarkan mukanya pada tangan kanannya. Muka nakalnya udah melirik-lirik antara cewek berambut merah maron tersebut dengan sepasang cowok dan cewek gila yang berdiri di samping kanannya.

"A-ADA APA DENGAN KALIAAAANNN…? ? Apakah kau terlihat gila?" tanya seorang cowok jangkung yang bertampang ganteng sih ganteng tapi tingkahnya nggak lebih dari _hyper_-nya khas anak kecil. Ia segera melotot-lotot sambil menunjuk-nunjuk antara ke cowok ganteng tersebut dengan cewek berambut merah maron yang jauuuhhhh lebih _blushing_ tersebut.

"Yeah, yeah, apa kalian terlihat gila?" tiru cewek berambut pirang keemasan sambil mangap-mangap memandang wajah cowok ganteng berambut cokelat tersebut dengan wajah penasaran.

Tiba-tiba gadis berambut merah maron segera menyela mereka berdua dengan muka SANGAT memerah, "Ja-Jangan ngomongin gue dan Firo! Kan dia mempunyai pengetahuan tentang Szilard, jadinya aku malah nempel beginian sama Firo! Jangan bilang kalau kalian tahu aku akan−."

Tiba-tiba dua pasang mata pasangan gila tersebut segera melirik gadis cantik berambut merah indah tersebut. Kontan saja gadis tersebut menelan ludah ditambah _blushing_-nya yang udah meledak kayak bom luar biasanya Nice Holystone tersebut. Sialnya, cowok yang duduk di depannya malah menampakkan wajah gue-bakal-laporin-mereka-kalo-kita-bakal-piiippp *eh?*. Kontan saja gadis berambut pirang keemasan itu segera meneror (?) gadis berambut merah maron itu dengan pertanyaan yang sangat menusuk (?), "Apa kalian akan melakukan petualangan indah yang SANGAT luar biasa di millenium AWESOME ini?"

_DUAAAAKKKKK_. Eh salah, _GEDERUBRAAAKKK!_ Oh ternyata oh, malahan gadis berambut merah maron yang berparas cantik itu malah syok tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Hebatnya, cowok yang duduk di depannya malah terjatuh dari kursinya. Kemudian gadis mungil yang manis ini segera menjawabnya dengan dahi yang berkernyit, "Bukannya kamu dan Mr. Isaac juga sering melakukan hal yang sama?"

"Oh, _exactly_, kita masih tetep akan bertualang SEPANJANG KITA MAU. IYA KAN, MIRIAAAAA?" potong cowok bernama Isaac segera ngajak pasangannya berdansa dengan hebohnya di luar jalanan. Walhasil, banyak orang tertarik menatap mereka berdua menari dengan gila-gilaan dan hebohnya. Gadis berambut merah maron dan cowok ganteng yang dipanggilnya Firo hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Mereka tetap pasangan gila yang paling hebat. Iya kan, Ennis?" komentar cowok bernama Firo itu sambil tersenyum ala _gentleman_.

"Well, _yeah_. tetapi… Nanti pada ratusan tahun kedepannya, kita… Kita akan tetap sama seperti sekarang…" gumam gadis itu suram.

Malahan Firo segera menyeringai tipis. Ia segera menepisnya dengan sedikit wajah suram, "Tidak masalah… Soal itu, biarkan sang waktu menjawab semua permasalahan yang ada di dalam hati kita semua. Tetapi setidaknya aku masih senang menikmati perubahan modernitas pada tahun ini. Tidak sabar rasanya bisa melihat perubahan yang akan datang. Tentunya, kita harus benar-benar bersembunyi agar tidak ketahuan orang lain bahwa kita telah menjadi seorang _Immortal_."

Gadis berambut merah maron yang bernama Ennis tersebut malah berkata dengan lesu sambil memain-mainkan gelasnya, "Aku juga sedih karena aku tidak bisa lagi tumbuh menjadi gadis yang benar-benar dewasa. Czeslaw juga. Isaac, Miria, aku, kamu, Mr. Maiza, trio Gandors, lalu siapa lagi yang sudah abadi? Aku juga udah mau mati kayaknya, nggak tahan liat diriku yang terus-menerus hidup abadi…"

"Tuaan Mr. Maiza malah lho, kan dia udah hidup sejak tahun 1700. _Well_, itu berarti… Mr. Maiza berusia 300 tahun! Hebat sekali, aku sampai sulit percaya kalau Mr. Maiza benar-benar berasal dari tahun itu. Oh ya Czeslaw sepertinya juga sejaman dengan Mr. Maiza, mengingat aku pernah dengar kalau kakak Czeslaw juga ternyata kenal secara langsung dengan Mr. Maiza…" sahut Firo sambil memutar-mutar topi kesayangannya.

"Pak Szilard juga. Aku diciptakan selang beberapa lama setelah Szilard jadi _Immortal_. Tetapi aku tidak menyangka kalau hidup abadi itu ternyata mengerikan juga. Banyak orang lain yang ingin hidup abadi, tetapi mereka tidak memahami betapa mengerikannya hidup abadi tersebut. Malahan, kita sendirilah yang sudah berkali-kali mengalami '_kematian_' sementara, itu pun kita bisa hidup lagi. Benar-benar mengerikan…" timpal Ennis muram.

Tiba-tiba Isaac dan Miria segera menghampiri mereka berdua sambil melotot-lotot dan bertanya dengan sangat heran, "Berarti, kami juga dooonggg? Soalnya kami nggak nyangka kami bisa bertahan hidup tanpa berubah sedikit pun wajahnya! _Exactly_, ternyata oh ternyataaaaaa!"

Firo hanya bisa tersenyum miris sambil mengiyakan mereka berdua, "Ya, kalian adalah orang yang _sama_ dengan kita. Mafia Martillo juga hampir semuanya abadi lho. Sampai boss juga… Rada takut juga sih. Oh ya ramuan itu… Awalnya aku ngira itu alkohol biasa, eh tahunya… Ramuan itu, lho! Benar-benar mengerikan!"

"Semoga Eve Genoard tidak meminum itu…" gumam Miria khawatir.

"Eve Genoard nggak meminum ramuan itu. Kita tidak bisa menemuinya karena dia sudah _berubah_ menjadi tua, dan sekarang pun dia masih hidup. Kita sama sekali tidak boleh bertemu dengan manusia yang pernah hidup sezaman dengan kita. Mr. Maiza sendiri sudah bertahan lebih dari 300 tahun nggak bertemu orang-orang yang sezaman dengannya, dan memilih melaut ke Amerika ini. Jelas, ramuan ini lebih mengerikan dari pada kematian! Oh hell…" jawab Firo sambil manggut-manggut dengan muka super duper serius.

Tiba-tiba Enis memotong pembicaraan mereka, "Yang penting kita nikmati saja. Kita doakan untuk keselamatan Eve hingga maut memisahkan kita."

"Benar juga, Enis." sahut Firo sambil manggut-manggut.

Mereka lantas memandang langit yang terasa biru sekali di New York secara bebarengan, sambil menanti apa yang akan terjadi di tahun-tahun berikutnya. Tentunya, sambil bersembunyi di balik kabut, menghindari kontak dengan orang-orang di Dunia Atas, menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa tubuh mereka dan juga jiwa mereka telah terikat kepada yang namanya keabadian. Tak pernah mereka umbar kepada siapapun tentang itu, dan tak diperbolehkan, demi keselamatan sentosa. Tentunya mereka pasti akan melakukan hal serupa.

Mereka, dan juga geng tempat Firo mangkal, Martillo Family, juga akan berpencar dan memulai hidup barunya dengan berpindah-pindah tempat, demi menjaga keberadaan mereka. Walau itu berarti mereka bakal menerima banyak penderitaan. Tetapi, Firo dalam hatinya pasti berkata, "Kita semua pasti baik-baik saja, di dunia yang sangat dinamis ini. Kitalah yang akan menjadi penjaga rahasia di Dunia Bawah, dan kita akan bergerak di dalam kubangan dosa."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ End – dengan nggak awesomenya. *dor* ]**


End file.
